The Answer Behind the Weeds
by Both Sides of the Gate
Summary: The princesses are gone, it's day AND night, the Everfree Forest is taking back control, what could get worse? The fact that tampered magic can do more than it should.


**E/N: EXTREMELY SUBTLE FMA reference in here, see if you can find it. - Fantasy**

A/N: Ooh, so subtle… Anyways, I can't really take credit for the plot, it was mostly Fantasy's idea.~ Truth

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_My dearest Princess Celestia:_

_I have been working on a rather difficult spell, and honestly, I'm not really sure whether I'll finish it or not. It could be quite beneficial to Equestria, however it's proving to be nearly impossible. I_

_I believe it would be convenient if we could discuss this in person, but I doubt either of us will be free sometime soon._

_I am awaiting your response._

_Princess Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

Twilight sighed. She was exhausted, and this was going nowhere fast, and it annoyed her to an extreme extent that Celestia hadn't bothered to answer her letter yet. The spell was not going the way she wanted it to be, it hasn't improved at all all day. It was hopeless, but the thing was, she couldn't help but feel that the key to unlocking it lay somewhere within the pool of equations and theories.

The spell she was trying to create and perfect was something for the Summer Sun celebration. It was a spell that gave life and animated the inanimate. So far, she could only make them move on her will. And after a while, they shook and lost connection.

Other than that, she had much more to worry about. The Summer Sun Celebration was only a few days away, and she hadn't mastered flying. Being the self-conscious alicorn she was, making a fool out of herself during a public event was the last thing she wanted to do. Groaning in frustration, she flung herself onto her bed.

Maybe this will clear up tomorrow, all she needed to do now is sleep. Nothing will go wrong soon, right?

* * *

Twilight awoke the next morning in the same mood she had drifted off in. An almost-visible cloud of frustration hung around her as she paced about the library.

Back and forth

Back and forth

Even with all this data and these equations, the answer seemed so far away. It was as if she hadn't even started looking! Deciding to take her mind off the spell by curling up with a good book, as she always found it relaxing before. She drew the curtains by the window to let the light in. Spike woke up to the sudden burst of light streaming in from the now-open window.

Grabbing his blanket, he stumbled up to Twilight.

"Twilight . . . what time is it?" Spike grumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

Twilight, who had been soaking in the warm sun, snapped out of her thoughts. She turned to Spike as she grabbed a random book from a shelf.

"It's time for you to get up, we've got lots to get done today." She replied matter-of-factly. Spike groaned. Today was going to be another busy day, just like yesterday. The responsibilities of a princess and her assistant were never easy.

"Glad to see you're in the mood to help!" Twilight said cheerfully, already flipping through the pages of her book. Being the fast reader she was, she was halfway done with the book when it was blown away when Spike let out a huge burp. Much to Twilight's surprise, a letter, along with a cascade of green sparkles, appeared before her. Using her magic, she gently levitated the letter towards her. As she unravelled the scroll, Twilight made herself comfortable as she read the aura covered paper.

* * *

_Dearest Twilight:_

_I see you are quite eager to create new spells. This pleases Luna and me very much. We are very proud of you. However, you are not alone in your troubles. We, too, have been working hard on a spell. Even with multiple theories and endless tests, we seem to still be unsuccessful in our goal._

_Do not fear, Twilight Sparkle, for I have a bit of free-time on Wednesday, the 7th at 2:00 PM. Perhaps we can arrange for a meeting. You may bring a friend along, but only one, for second opinions and confirmations._

_Princess Celestia_

* * *

Rereading the paragraphs yet again for confirmation, Twilight found herself wondering how Princess Celestia, a pony with almost immeasurable power would have trouble with a spell. Was she trying to do something never possible in magic before? Never mind that though, how was she supposed to pick one of her friends to bring?

_This is the Grand Galloping Gala incident all over again . . ._

Sighing, Twilight began pondering the possibilities. Applejack? She's honest with her opinions, but almost no experience with magic other than witnessing it. So that would be a no. How about Fluttershy? She's logical, and has slight education with magic, could she come? But what about Rarity? She's a unicorn and could assist with the magic and incantations. But Rarity wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, and probably couldn't provide much reasoning or opinions.

_Oh, who am I kidding? Rarity can probably help more than the others. She IS the only one with the most usable information about magic . . ._

"Spike, take note, I'm sending a message to Rarity." Taking a piece of paper and a quill from a messy pile on a table, she handed it to Spike.

"But I just woke up!"

Ignoring Spike's previous complaints, Twilight cleared her throat loudly before beginning.

* * *

_My dearest friend Rarity:_

_I have been invited to participate in a meeting with Princess Celestia. I have recently started working on a new spell, having much trouble completing it, I have asked the princess's assistance._

_She said that I may bring along one friend, and as you have the most knowledge of magic, I have chosen you. The meeting's at 2 o'clock, and it'll be 30 minute train ride to Canterlot. The meeting is 2 days from now, it would be convenient if we met at the train station at 1:15. If inconvenient, well, come anyway, around that time._

_I cannot overstate how helpful it would be if you joined me._

_Yours truly, Twilight Sparkle_

* * *

"All I wanted was breakfast . . . " Spike sighed, letting his sentence trail off into nothingness. Blowing out green flames, the scroll was engulfed and sent. Dusting himself off, he began wandering, looking for breakfast.

Twilight picked up the book she was reading, trying to look for her spot again. After an awkward moment of scanning through pages she already read, Twilight found her spot, and trotted over to the cushion in the middle of the floor before settling down. Twilight remained there for a good amount of time, doing nothing but rereading old books.


End file.
